


【琛南旧事】Men Behind U

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: *万人迷外勤间谍琛×人狠话不多指挥官南*大概是007+王牌特工+会计刺客+史密斯夫妇+一点点美国队长捏他的故事但是没看过也没关系因为其实并没有什么明显的关系*总部派发的间谍手册里有一条“禁止私下联系”*没去过韩国，地点都是乱编的，没有基本的医疗护理知识，不要较真*还是老样子的剧情车*OOC





	【琛南旧事】Men Behind U

**Author's Note:**

> *万人迷外勤间谍琛×人狠话不多指挥官南
> 
> *大概是007+王牌特工+会计刺客+史密斯夫妇+一点点美国队长捏他的故事但是没看过也没关系因为其实并没有什么明显的关系
> 
> *总部派发的间谍手册里有一条“禁止私下联系”
> 
> *没去过韩国，地点都是乱编的，没有基本的医疗护理知识，不要较真
> 
> *还是老样子的剧情车
> 
> *OOC

姚琛从没见过V。

姚琛是一名间谍，间谍这个职业在现在这个世界听上去有点格格不入，但其实数量还不算少，帮着上头做一些见不得人的事情，报酬丰厚，不过很多人还是倾向于做这些事的快感而不单纯为了钱——他们其实也没有多缺钱。姚琛就是其中的佼佼者，他以第一名的成绩从间谍学校毕业，身材高大外貌帅气，身手不凡做事又干净利落，很多S级任务都会委派到他的手上，而他也从来不让人失望。

V是他的指挥官，是一个代号，是一个声音，是一个姚琛甚至怀疑他到底存不存在，是不是只是一个AI的人类。V有着很好听的男低音，透过电流带着一点点沙沙的杂音在每次任务时准时上线敲打着姚琛的耳膜，精准地给予他需要的信息，告诉他该走哪条路，哪个不起眼小巷的角落里的机关可以打开，在里面可以找到一切他需要的东西。V从来不出任何差错。

有时候任务并没有那么难，或者已经结束到了收尾阶段的时候，姚琛就会试着跟他搭话：“V，你的真名叫什么？”

“问这样的问题是违反隐私的，005，你应该比我更熟记间谍手册。”V不带感情地回答他。

“那你住在哪里呢？”姚琛锲而不舍，“你能看到我吗？”

“我住在哪里与你无关，005，我可以从每个摄像头里看到你。左前方转弯处两个人，一把M500和一把M1911。”

“好嘛。”姚琛瘪瘪嘴，赤手空拳地解决了两个虾兵蟹将。他整理了一下自己的西装，朝最近的摄像头比了个“V”。这是他们的暗号，V是这么理解的，“V”就是胜利，005这个手势的意思就是一切顺利。V在耳机里发出了哧哧的声音，姚琛像是发现了新大陆一样惊喜：“你笑了吗？”

V没有正面回答这个问题，不过听上去他比平时放松了很多，没有那么AI了：“恭喜你005特工，任务结束，你将在接下来的一周里不用听我的声音了。”

“什么意思？”姚琛没反应过来，他站在原地抓了抓头发，耳机里又传来了很微弱的哧哧声。“我向总部请了假，准备出去走走散散心。上头说最近也没什么事了，给了我一周，”V突然意识到自己说的太多了，生生截住了话头，“就是这样。”

“这样啊……”姚琛很难说自己对V的感情是什么样的。自从总部分派了V做他的指挥官之后，他每天都在期待有任务文件发过来，这样他就可以听到V的声音了，哪怕对方从来不跟他闲聊。只凭声音就爱上一个人听上去有些荒谬，不过说到底也不只是声音，如果没有V的话他大概早就在任务里死了几百次了（虽说这是指挥官本就该做的，但姚琛就是要给V吹无脑彩虹屁，谁劝都不好使）。

他懊恼地低下头，用皮鞋尖踢飞了一个小石子。V像是于心不忍他这样落寞，呼出一口气：“这段时间你应该也不会接到任务，但是如果有任务，一定要通知我，你知道要怎么联系我。”

他们有紧急联系方式。姚琛点了点头，他知道V看得见。他站在深夜的路灯下面活像一只主人出去短途旅行被留下看家的可怜大狗狗。V狠心地切掉了通讯，耳机里只剩下微弱的电流声，姚琛一把扯掉耳机，本来想扔在地上踩两脚来发泄愤怒和悲伤混杂的情绪，但又想到耳机坏了还得V写报告再去帮他领一副，还是悻悻地把耳机揣进了兜里。

这一周要怎么过呢。

在姚琛靠外卖和电影活到第四天的时候，有任务文件传过来了。他从沙发上一跃而起，欣喜若狂地去翻被他丢在地毯上的笔记本电脑，刚掀起屏幕就想起来V正在度假，就算有任务他也听不到V的声音。

但是V说了，有任务一定要联系他。

不行不行，V那么辛苦，每次都做他坚实的后盾，还要帮他给各种不必要的战损编好理由写成报告，好不容易休一次假，还是不要打扰他了。

姚琛的耳朵都要耷拉下去了。他没精打采地下载了文件，用专门的程序破译，在等待的期间无聊地做了三十个俯卧撑。电脑发出叮的提示音，不注意听还以为是微波炉热好了披萨。姚琛趴在地毯上把电脑拽过来，抬着眼皮浏览文件里的内容。

不是什么困难的任务，就是去销毁一点文件，顺便再偷点回来。本来这个事是可以直接叫黑客去做的，但是存放这些资料的服务器被切断了所有外部连接单独保存起来了，姚琛要做的就是用内存条导入一个蠕虫病毒，这个病毒就会以指数增长的速度清除掉所有的数据。

地点是在首尔。上头对他真的不赖，知道他无聊，专门给他找了简单的任务，还顺便可以公费旅游。姚琛咂了咂嘴，他也有点想念弘大附近那家烤大肠的味道了。

去就去嘛，反正V都不管他一个人去度假了，他怎么不能也来一场说走就走的旅行。姚琛突然产生了一种被抛弃的怨妇的报复心理，虽然他并没有被抛弃，更不是怨妇，也没有什么人要报复。

两个小时以后姚琛就已经在飞往首尔的飞机上了，天黑之前他已经在一家酒店办理了住宿，凭着软糯的韩语和一个wink成功地让前台小姐帮他找了一间最靠边的临街的房间——方便他隐匿自己的踪迹。以往这些事V都会提前帮他做好，姚琛没有必要但无不伤感地想，现在他只能靠自己了。

存放服务器的地点在一条热闹的酒吧街的一个地下室里。所谓大隐隐于市，这些人看来是深谙其中的道理，虽然和酒吧街只有一墙之隔，但是这个地下室连老鼠都不愿意进来，更不要说是人了。姚琛踩着污水坑两只手胡乱地撕开蜘蛛网，嫌弃地快要昏过去。一开始一切顺利，没费什么功夫就把需要的文件拷贝出来了，但就在姚琛把携带有蠕虫病毒的内存条插进服务器的端口里时，整个地下室响起了刺耳的警报声。

来的人比想象中的快，而且更多。姚琛坚持等病毒加载完毕才拔出内存条从另一端的门离开，他跑过黑暗的走廊，来到建筑物外面，是一条堆放垃圾的死胡同。他竖起耳朵分辨了一下热闹的声音来源，助跑了两步翻上了不算高的围墙。后面的人追了上来，冲着他开了一枪，姚琛下意识地躲了一下，子弹堪堪地从他的腰迹擦过去。

痛，但姚琛没时间检查伤势，他从墙头跌了下去，在地上滚了好几圈才勉强保住平衡。外面就是灯火通明的酒吧街，他突然庆幸自己穿了一件黑外套。从裤兜里掏出手机，最后还是拨通了那个紧急联系方式，一边等待接通一边委屈地瘪嘴：他都好多年没受过伤了，要不是因为不想破坏V的假期，他怎么会落到这步田地嘛。

好在电话很快就接通了。V熟悉的声音传过来的时候姚琛感觉自己冷静了一大半，但是他还是委屈地控诉：“我受伤了，好痛。”

“你在哪儿？”V的声音是往常没有听过的急切，他那边听上去有着嘈杂，姚琛甚至听到了玻璃杯打碎的声音。“我不是叫你有任务一定要联系我吗？”

“我不知道会这样嘛！这本来是个很简单的任务的！”姚琛感觉更委屈了，伤口好像也更痛了，他裹着外套走在人群里，身上的血腥味引得路人频频侧目，V却在那边埋怨他不提前告诉自己，明明他都是为了他好——：“我现在应该是在韩国首尔弘大附近的酒吧街，你定位一下我吧，看看有没有什么可以让我赶紧逃走的路线？”

“什么——？”V听上去更不淡定了，他那边传来了更多手忙脚乱打翻东西的声音：“你先别动我帮你找路——也不行，你得动，能不能简单先变一下装？该死，这个网速怎么回事——”姚琛没有注意听他反常的碎碎念，他感觉伤口的血越流越多，已经到了有些头晕目眩的地步。他随便拐进了一家酒吧，在吧台上找了个地方坐下来，“我现在进到室内了，你——”

他的后背碰到了一个人。姚琛转过头去，对上了一双齐刘海锅盖头下面的小眼睛。那是一个男孩儿，身量看上去瘦小地很，胸前抱着一台很大的笔记本电脑，眼睛惊恐地瞪着。姚琛本来想叫他不要害怕，余光却瞟到门口进来了一群一看就来者不善的人，东张西望好像在找什么。还没等他站起身来准备逃跑，就被男孩一把拽住了衬衫衣领：“公共场合的亲密举动会让人尴尬不适，所以，现在立刻吻我。”

姚琛没有拒绝的余地，因为男孩已经不由分说地吻上来了。他用余光观察着那些人，果然他们没有仔细地往这边看，大致扫了一眼就出去了。男孩也随即放开了他，姚琛愣愣地看着他，一时间不知道该做何反应。

明明是他强吻了姚琛，但男孩看上去比姚琛还火大。他叫过来调酒师，吧台里的调酒师有金色的头发和一张混血的面孔，俩人叽里咕噜地说了一堆姚琛听不懂的语言，期间金发调酒师克制地在姚琛身上扫了两个来回。姚琛听出男孩叫调酒师为“Samuel”，在Samuel去吧台里面找东西的时候姚琛终于插上了话：“呃，谢谢你帮我，但是我现在得走了因为……”

“别废话。”男孩凶巴巴地横了他一眼，Samuel递给他一个背包，他抓起来背在身上，一只手继续抱着他的笔记本电脑，另一只手看似是拽其实是扶住了姚琛的胳膊：“跟我走。”

绝对不会有错。姚琛低头打量着近在眼前的发旋，他听过无数次的声音，它们的主人就是这个男孩子，这个男孩就是他的V。只是姚琛没想到V会是个婴儿肥还没有褪干净的小家伙，他以为V要比他更成熟一点。男孩带着他拐进两户之外的一个门里，姚琛抬头看了看装饰着粉色霓虹灯管的招牌，迟疑地看了看男孩：“……你成年了吗？”

“爱来不来。”男孩松开他自顾自地走进去，姚琛装模作样地诶呦一声，男孩也不搭理他，径直走到了柜台前。姚琛自讨了个没趣，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子也跟了过去。柜台里的老板娘斜了他俩一眼，转回头去继续看她的电视剧：“只剩一间情趣大床房了。”

“什么都好，拜托您了。用掉的东西我们都会照价付的。”男孩乖巧地笑着递出一张大面额的纸币，老板娘的眼神在他们身上转了好几圈，最后还是拍出来一张房卡：“二楼右转尽头那间，别把床弄破了。”

男孩把房门关好锁上，一边翻找背包里的东西一边命令姚琛脱衣服。姚琛听话地把外套和衬衫都扒掉，露出结实的胸肌和腹肌，还有腰侧一条骇人的伤口。男孩转过头看到姚琛裸着的上半身时直接红了脸和耳朵，他闭了闭眼，捧着一堆东西用下巴指挥姚琛在床上躺好，把东西放在床头柜上之后，开始把双氧水倒在纱布上：“没有麻药，可能会有些痛，你忍一忍。”

姚琛刚想说没关系我不怕痛，就被突然袭来的刺痛灼地差点流出眼泪。不行不行，他是个硬汉，怎么能流眼泪呢？姚琛望着天花板一边深呼吸一边拼命眨眼，对方的动作已经是尽力的轻柔，但没有麻药真的痛到姚琛想干脆眼睛一闭昏过去。等到简单的清洗缝合包扎之后，他和男孩搞的都是一身汗。男孩用袖子擦了擦自己的额头，背过身去收拾残局。姚琛转动脖子偏过头去打量他，毫无难度地从他的裤子屁兜里抽出来一张硬卡片。

“周震南……19岁，你真的成年了啊，”姚琛把卡片上的内容读出来，饶有兴味地审视那张小圆脸证件照。男孩，现在可以叫他周震南了，惊慌地去抢那张写着真实身份的卡片，姚琛仗着自己身高胳膊长，把卡片举到了远远的地方，周震南一边去够，一边还担心压到姚琛的伤口，上半身几乎都贴在了姚琛胸前，突然姚琛把卡片塞进了他手里：“我只是想认识你一下。我叫姚琛。我是说，我的真名，叫姚琛。”

周震南攥着手里的卡片，被突如其来的转折搞的摸不清头脑。他还虚虚地叠在姚琛身上，从姚琛的胸肌前抬头，眨巴了眨巴自己的眼睛，像是在努力消化现在发生的事。姚琛好笑地捏了捏他的鼻子：“我只是想和你做个朋友，你没必要露出这种世界完蛋了的表情吧。”

“我没有，我只是……”周震南腾出一只手揉了揉鼻子，他手上还有残留的姚琛的血的味道，也或许是他叫这股味道钻了鼻子，他现在只能闻到姚琛的味道。隔音差的墙板适时地传过来隔壁令人面红耳赤的呻吟，姚琛看了一眼还趴在怀里不明所以的小人儿，心里明白过了这村就没这店了：“做吗？”他小心翼翼地问：“你还当着那么多人的面亲了我……”

言下之意就是要周震南负责了。周震南直起身戳了戳他腰上的纱布：“都这样了还想做啊？也不怕伤口裂开？”

“那多浪费这张床啊……”这间所谓的情趣大床房还有一张咕叽咕叽的水床，实在是情趣满分。姚琛抬手用大拇指摩挲周震南的腰线，又带着他的手去摸自己裆下面鼓起来的一大团，把委屈那一套故技重施：“你总得帮帮我吧，南南。”

“谁允许你那么叫我了！”周震南羞愤到简直想用枕头直接把姚琛捂死，只可惜他太吃姚琛委屈撒娇了，到这种地步他只能举手投降：“那我来，你躺着享受行吧？”

很难说到底是因为什么，是身处这个氛围让他也情难自已吗？周震南不知道，他只想就现在，忘掉一切和这个迷人的男人痛快地干一场。

姚琛点头，手却利索地先解了自己的皮带扣。周震南很熟练，这没什么，这是他们在学校的必修课之一，以应对未来可能发生的的各种突发情况，但姚琛看到周震南熟练地在手指上倒润滑油然后开拓自己，不免还是又心疼又吃醋；他上半身的宽大T恤还穿在身上，但是领口偏到了一边去，露出半个白皙莹润的肩头，下半身也勃起了，把T恤下摆撑起色情的一块。

他将自己支撑在姚琛上方，掰开自己的屁股对准姚琛天赋异禀地阴茎直直坐下去，一口气吃到了底时两个人都讶异与和对方的身体契合度居然如此之高。怎么会这么适合，就像刀入鞘一样顺滑又严丝合缝。周震南不管是在学校的课程里还是平时自己动手都用的是中规中矩的硅胶制假阴茎，第一次体验真人版就尝到了这么一根极品好货，一时间也软了腰，撑着姚琛的腹肌细细地喘了两口气。姚琛也许久没有体会过这种柔顺细密的包裹感，忍不住往上顶了一下，立刻收获周震南的白眼一枚：“安分点，我可不想再帮你缝一次伤口。”

但做到爽处，谁还管的上这些细节。周震南生的白，姚琛轻微掐了掐他的腰，再移开手的时候就留了两个红手印。姚琛盯着那俩红手印在周震南腰上随着他的呼吸和动作起起伏伏，猛的坐起来直接将周震南的膝弯挂在自己的手臂上，把人整个抬了起来。虽然周震南做的是内勤工作但柔韧性也相当好，两条细白的腿几乎开到平角，一根粗大通红的阴茎在窄小饱满的屁股中间进出，视觉效果相当震撼，他看了一眼就不肯再看，捂着眼睛把头别到了另一边。

第一名毕业的优等生，S级任务的最多接受者，果然不同凡响。周震南被按着翻来覆去地操了许久，前面射了三次，后面也喷了一次水，叫都没有力气再叫。他趴在床上被依旧生龙活虎的姚琛掐住腰猛撞屁股，他感觉自己整个腰以下都失去了知觉，只剩下后穴被动地承受着这根仿佛还没有射精迹象的阴茎，还有可能已经被吸破皮的乳头刮蹭在水床表面产生的黏腻拉扯感。“你到底射不射！”

周震南崩溃到要抬腿踢人，他千不该万不该，不该来这个破地方度假，不该找Samuel谈心，更不该招惹这个精力好到吓人的做爱怪物。好在姚琛像是终于放弃了折磨他，快速地顶弄了几次之后射进了安全套里。周震南脱力地趴在床上，自我怀疑难道是自己老了吗还是平时太懒了才会导致今天这个局面。姚琛在保持着原来的姿势跪在他背后：“啊哦。”

“怎么了？”周震南艰难地翻身，像创世纪里的神那样侧躺着。姚琛无辜地指了指腰侧周震南亲手包上去的纱布，上面已经洇出了一片血迹：“伤口好像崩线了。”

周震南：“……我说了我不会再帮你缝伤口了。”

姚琛：“呜呜呜不要嘛拜托拜托。”

业务满分的王牌间谍姚琛再次开始工作已经是一个星期之后的事情了。第二天上午他在空无一人的情趣酒店房间醒来，头一天翻云覆雨的对象已经像灰姑娘一样跑掉了，只留了一张字条：“伤口已经重新处理，房费续到了十二点”。姚琛看了一眼腰侧干干净净的纱布，慢条斯理地把字条叠好放起来，才翻出手机联系总部。

总部那边自然把这个事当成了个大事，先是批评了姚琛擅自鲁莽行动，又安抚地批了一周的假让姚琛好好养伤。等再得到任务的时候，姚琛感觉自己都快要在家里发霉了。他比约定的时间早到，戴上耳机，那头是熟悉的低音。

“晚上好，005特工。”

“晚上好，V。假期过得还不错？”

“托你的福，又多休息了半周。”周震南听上去心情不错，他迅速定位到了姚琛的位置，那道修长挺拔的人影站在路灯下面，叼着一支烟。姚琛突然没头没脑地问他：“你能看到我吗？”

“我能从每个摄像头里看到你，005。”周震南控制着离姚琛最近的一颗摄像头，让它把画面拉的更近。姚琛也正抬头望着这边，他笑嘻嘻地把烟从嘴边取下来，对着摄像头比了个“V”。周震南刚想说一切顺利，姚琛又接着张开了五根手指，又竖起食指和中指，最后是一根举得高高的食指。

“上次没来得及好好吻你，下次可以吗？”

周震南的脑子里一瞬间像是炸开了烟花。他一直以为“V”是胜利，是顺利，但姚琛的“V”，是周震南。姚琛的脸还仰着对着屏幕傻笑，周震南擦了擦眼角，让自己的声线恢复到平时的状态：“Mission begin，005，go and get it。”

“Yes sir.”姚琛帅气地比了个手势，转身消失在黑夜里。


End file.
